


Family

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [20]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), Young Hercules
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Family

Sometimes, Luke can’t believe his luck. Sometimes, he still feels that any moment, he will wake up and the last years will only have been a dream. 

But here he is, his husband of five years, and if anything, he’s more beautiful than ever before. 

Luke had become pretty clear about it not so long after Iolaus had stumbled into his bookshop searching shelter form a sudden downpour that this was it. This man, he was the one. His happily ever after.

He had never mentioned it though; Iolaus was a few years younger and Luke wasn’t sure he was ready to settle down, or if he would ever be. 

Hence him almost passing out the day that Iolaus had gone down on one knee before him. Luke had not expected that. 

That had been five years ago and neither of them had looked back. Luke had his bookshop, and Iolaus had been lucky after his graduation and was now a teacher at a local high school, teaching PE and arts, and courses in photography. The students respected him – because he earned their respect through kicking some serious ass in the gym – and they liked him too for his relaxed attitude. Luke was so proud of his husband that sometimes, he was about to burst. 

And then there is Anne. 

They had found her almost two years ago now, during a hike out west. Luke had smelled blood, and another werewolf. 

The woman had been dead, and the child, a toddler, for heaven’s sake, bore deep wounds, scratches caused by a werewolf. 

Luke had shifted and hunted the other werewolf down, and fuelled by fury, had torn him apart. Then they had taken the scared little child home, because she was a downworlder now, and was better off dead to her family. 

They hadn’t looked back either.

To be honest, Luke couldn’t have imagined Iolaus would ever be a family man. But little Annie had stolen his heart the first time she had opened her eyes in his arms, and he was lost. Hook, line and sinker. She wrapped him around her little finger, so it was Luke who had to be the bad cop occasionally so Iolaus wouldn’t spoil her absolutely rotten. 

She had been scared and timid at first, of course, totally traumatized by the events in the forest. The high warlock of Brooklyn had only taken one look at the terrified little thing, and had swiftly and completely erased those horrible memories. 

She calls Luke Dad, and Iolaus Bampas. Iolaus taught her Greek, and the two spend hours talking and giggling and Luke is sure they are talking about him behind his back. Not that he minds. Not much at least. His main concern is that Annie is happy. 

And she is. But so are Luke and Iolaus. They both exchange a very special, very warm smile when they take her to the playground, her walking between them and holding on to each of their hands, and giggling and laughing when they do one two three weee!

Sometimes, Luke watches his husband and wonders if Iolaus had wanted to keep the girl so he’d have an excuse to play with LEGO. Some Saturdays he spends hours on the carpet with her, building and playing and having the time of his life. 

Luke is cuddle dad. She comes to him, crawls under Luke’s blanket in the night, when she had a nightmare. She runs to him to be comforted when she hurt herself. Luke is the one to cuddle up on the sofa with her and a book. 

Luke is also the dad who taught her how to learn living with the wolf. Sometimes, Luke wishes he could bring the bastard back from the dead to kill him again for doing this to a child. But Annie had taken it in stride. As of yet, being a werewolf is just the way things are. She might develop more issues in puberty, but they will take that hurdle when they have to. 

Oh, and then there is Luke’s pack. 

Annie has them wrapped around her finger, too. Every time Luke takes her along, his pack of grumpy, scary looking bikers who all look as if they could eat a Harley for breakfast turn into a bunch of crooning idiots. And if Luke hadn’t already killed the wolf who had wounded her, they would have hunted him down and he would have ended up begging for his death. 

But when Annie comes skipping in, a bunch of half-wilted flowers in her hand that she picked herself, one of his wolves would find a glass, empty it and put it onto a table, filled with water, so she can use it as a vase.

All this passes through Luke’s mind as he stands there, looking at his husband, and at the girl who is their daughter in everything but blood. 

There they are, curled up on the sofa, and Annie has smears of chocolate around her mouth, and Iolaus has a dab of chocolate on his cheek, and Luke knows they have been in the ice cream again. But they look so sweet, so innocent, there cuddled up under the blanket and fast asleep while the TV is still running, that he can’t be mad at them. 

He just loves them too much, his little family.

So he walks softly across the room, brushes a curl off Iolaus’ face that is teetering in front of his nose and which is trembling with every breath, so it won’t tickle and wake him. Then he tugs the blanket up so Annie is covered. 

Luke tiptoes into the kitchen and closes the door behind him so the noise of the coffee maker doesn’t wake them. 

Equipped with his coffee he settles down in the armchair next to the sofa and watches the two persons that have made his life complete. 

He had never been able to imagine that he would be this happy one day.


End file.
